Episode 5
Wiedersehen der Geschwister ist die 5. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Sesshōmaru ist auf der Suche nach einem geheimnisumwitterten Fangzahn und nach der Grabstätte seines Vaters. Kagome erfährt, dass Inu Yasha ein Halb-Dämon ist. Myōga, ein Flohgeist und der Wächter der Grabstätte von Inu Yashas Vater, berichtet, dass die Urne verschwunden ist. Inu Yasha und Kagome treffen eine Kutsche, in dem anscheinend Inu Yashas Mutter sitzt. Sesshōmaru entpuppt sich als Inu Yashas Bruder und stellt ihm eine Falle. Kagome erkennt, dass Inu Yashas Mutter im Wasser kein Spiegelbild hat. Detaillierte Handlung Ein weiß gekleideter Dämon in menschenähnlicher Form nähert sich mit einem grünen Kappa Diener einem Grab, das von Wölfen bewacht wird. Er meint, dass er das Schwert mit der Macht des Fangzahns seines Vaters haben will, Tessaiga genannt. Daraufhin lässt er eine Peitsche aus seiner Hand wachsen und vernichtet die Wölfe damit. Das Grab jedoch ist das falsche. Ein Gruppe von Kriegern bereitet sich indessen auf eine Schlacht vor, als der weiß gekleidete kommt und ein Boot fordert, als Nachdruck wirft er ihren Anführer mit seinen Kräften durch die Luft. Dann kümmert sich sein grüner Diener, Jaken genannt, um die restlichen Menschen, die er in den Flammen seines Kopfstabes aufgehen lässt. Dann läuft er seinem Herrn, Sesshōmaru, hinterher. Jaken schlägt vor, Inu Yasha nach dem Standort des Grabes zu fragen, doch Sesshomaru bestraft Jaken dafür, dass er überhaupt auf die Idee kommt. Der Kopfstab, der eigentlich als Detektor für das gesuchte Grab dient, kann hier jedoch nichts genaues aussagen, da er immer andere Standorte angibt. Kagome transportiert derweil ihr Fahrrad in die Sengokuzeit um schneller voranzukommen und fragt sich noch einmal, wie sie eigentlich hierhingekommen ist. Sie erinnert sich nochmal an alle Begebenheiten, seit sie in den Brunnen fiel. Außerdem mag sie Inu Yasha immer noch nicht. Da überfährt sie auf der Straße einen kleinen Floh, merkt das jedoch nicht. Dann will sie Inu Yasha behandeln und muss in sogar mit einem 'Mach Platz!' vom Baum holen, doch er sträut sich immer noch. Da wundert sich Kagome, dass die Wunde tatsächlich schon verheilt ist. Da entdeckt Inu Yasha den Floh, der ihm Blut aussaugt, doch er erschlägt ihn, Myoga. Myoga berichtet davon, dass Sesshomaru versucht, das Grab zu finden. Er meint auch, dass Inu Yashas Vater ein sehr mächtiger Dämon war, doch als er über die Mutter reden will, drückt Inu Yasha ihn mit der Ferse platt und verschwindet erklärungslos aus der Hütte. Daher geht sie hinterher um zu fragen. Inu Yasha sitzt hoch oben auf einem Baum und auf dem Weg fragt Kagome sich, ob seine Mutter vielleicht menschlich ist, da er selber ja ein Halbdämon ist. Das wertet sie als Grund für seine seltsame "Antwort". Als sie sich an ihre eigene Mama erinnert, fragt sie sich, wie Inu Yasha seine Mutter nicht lieben kann. Da auf einmal wird sie von Inu Yasha zu Boden gerissen, da etwas in der Nähe ist, genauer ein fliegender Wagen. In dem Wagen sitzt Inu Yashas Mutter, doch sie kann nicht entfliehen. Inu Yasha zeigt Regungen für seine Mutter, da kommt ein großer Dämon, zerquetscht den Wagen und hält Inu Yashas Mutter in seiner Hand. Inu Yasha will ihn töten, doch er wird von zwei Feuerbällen zurückgehalten, die aus Jakens Kopfstab kommen. Dann erkennt Inu Yasha auch noch Sesshomaru, der offensichtlich sein Bruder ist. Dann fragt Sesshomaru nach dem Grab seines Vaters, doch Inu Yasha weiß nichts. Als Überredung tut Sesshomaru so, als würde er seine Mutter töten, (hier sagt Inu Yasha "unsere Mutter" zu Sesshomaru!) doch Inu Yasha weiß, dass es nicht seine echte Mutter sein kann. Jaken meint jedoch, dass es für Sesshomaru ein leichtes ist, einen Toten wiederzubeleben. Es wird Inu Yasha zuviel und er schlägt dem großen Dämon neben Sesshomaru mit dem Sankon Tessō einen Arm ab und befiehlt Kagome mit seiner Mutter zu verschwinden, was Sesshomaru jedoch verhindern will. Sesshomaru tut so, als würde er den großen Dämon erledigen, doch dann sticht dieser Inu Yasha ein Klaue in den Rücken, Inu Yashas Mutter jedoch erzeugt eine helle Kugel, in der die drei verschwinden und Sesshomaru bleibt mit Jaken und dem Dämon zurück, was jedoch teil des Plans war. Inu Yasha wacht auf einer hellen Wiese wieder auf und seine Mutter meint, dass sie bald wieder die Grenze zum Totenreich wieder überschreiten muss. Dann wacht auf Kagome wieder auf und sieht, wie sich die beiden gegenüber stehen, da muss sie auch merken, dass sie sich nicht bewegen und nicht sprechen kann, obwohl sie Inu Yasha gerne mitteilen würde, dass seine "Mutter" kein Spiegelbild hat. Soundtracks #Demon Charm #Title Card Theme #Demon, Sesshomaru #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Fate and Love (ab 2:00) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Across the Time, Kagome #Attack #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Dilemma #Longing #Half Demon, Inu Yasha